


Odd L

by VoodooDoll96



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Canon Compliant, L's POV, Odd Thomas AU, you don't need to have read Odd Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooDoll96/pseuds/VoodooDoll96
Summary: Basically follows the Death Note plot line but L can see the spirits of the dead





	

The dead don’t talk. I don’t mean dead bodies, but of course they don’t talk either. I mean the spirits of the dead that haven’t passed over. Over into what I cannot say as I have no idea what awaits after death.  
I don’t always know why they come to me, I always have to work out why, some come to me because they were murdered and want to see their murderer come to justice before they cross over. Some don’t realise they are dead and have to be convinced, luckily I don’t encounter many of those spirits, I once spent a whole day trying to convince an old man that he really was dead. Others are just drawn to me as though they’re seeking some final words of comfort before they leave this mortal realm.  
I find the murder victims easier to deal with. I don’t always know what kind of comfort to give to the lingering spirits. All I can tell them is that it’ll be ok. I don’t know how else to comfort them.  
I don’t fear the spirits. I can touch them as though they are as real and solid as any other living being. They can touch me too and I will feel it but if they try to harm me by hitting or kicking then they pass right through me. The dead can’t harm the living but if the work themselves up into fierce anger they can then work up poltergeist powers and send anything from a small eraser to a sofa, literally anything that happens to be in the vicinity flying around the room depending on how angry and strong they are but they soon wear themselves out.  
I guess after two hundred and eighty-five words I should introduce myself. I am L. I am the world’s greatest detective. I help out in the toughest cases that police and other law enforcement can’t solve… mostly by myself. On especially tough cases I have slight help… from a spirit only identified as ‘A’.  
‘A’ has been the only spirit that has lingered more than a week. She has been around now for over two years.  
I know little about ‘A’. I don’t know her full name only that it begins with an A, where she is from, her age, when or where she died or why she even came to me. All I know is that single letter and only because out of frustration of being call ‘spirit’ she threw up her hands into the form of an A. Upon asking if her name began with said letter she nodded her head, ever since I have been guessing a name beginning with A every time she comes to see me. I fear this will be a long game.  
One other thing I learnt about her was her cause of death and that it had been murder. The dead, if they had a visible death, can show up with the appearance of how they died. I’ve seen bullet wounds, stab wounds, slit wrists. I have even seen one missing half his head. However they can flit between that appearance and how they appeared before death.  
At ‘A’s first appearance she had had a gaping slit throat. I had asked her whether it had been self inflicted but she had shook her head.  
The first time she had came to me I had been working on a major murder case. A hand had crept over my shoulder to tap one the suspects photos. Turning to face this dead girl she had given me a look as if to tell me that this is the man I should focus on. She had been right. At first I thought perhaps she was an unfortunate victim of his because after his arrest and incarceration she had left but after three months when I had begun working on a case of embezzlement she returned. I found that during any difficult cases I worked, ‘A’ would return and give some kind of support as though she was some kind of lucky (but dead) charm. I also realised that she somehow had some kind of psychic foreknowledge of cases. Which I wish I had paid more attention to.

  
There were a large number of deaths amongst criminals around the world. It was the death of someone I had once been close to before his incarceration, when I finally paid closer attention. I studied all the deaths that had happened and had worked out the location of the first death. This was before being contacted by Interpol.  
Knowing that the killer was somewhere within the Kanto region I decided to make my base there. It would make communications a lot easier as I wouldn’t need to compensate for time zones.  
I had finished packing my on flight bag with the usually amount of sweets when I felt a slight tug on my sleeve.  
Stood next to me was ‘A’, her face ashen as she shook her head.  
“Hey A, today’s name guess is Amber”  
She gave a small smile as shook her head in disagreement.  
“I thought not. There’s a case in Japan. Have you ever been there?” I said  
Shaking her head harder,her long golden hair flew about her face, fear flashing in her eyes. She gripped my sleeve tighter as though she didn’t want me to leave.  
“What’s wrong with Japan? I hear they have excellent confectionary”  
‘A’ gave a silent sigh of frustration as I detached myself from her grip.  
“Everything will be fine A, I’ve already narrowed down the killer’s region” I said as I made my way to the door to the waiting car outside.  
‘A’ stood in the doorway blocking my path, a look of determination on her face as she tried so hard to stop me from leaving.  
It was my turn to sigh in frustration. It was a times like this I wished the dead could speak.  
“A, you’re being ridiculous. I have to leave. I can’t stop you from coming with me and you can’t stop me from going”  
‘A’ slumped aside in defeat.  
“Nothing bad’s going to happen to me”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Each chapter is a girls name beginning with the letter 'a' as L tries to guess 'A's name  
> Find me on tumblr at the-names-bond-abi-bond


End file.
